1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to the analysis of the content of a written work.
2. Description of Related Art
Current writing analysis involves human writer review processes. These processes include a writer, an instructor, an editor and/or one or more peers who review a written work. These processes can also be computer enhanced by enabling the review process to take place over a computer network, via, for example, email. Alternatively, the review process can take place in computer-enhanced, collaborative review environments, in which participants critique the written work.